I'm in love with my Best friend
by Divergentstar85
Summary: In 7th grade Four became an internet sensation. He became so big that he left his home town, but most importantly his girlfriend Beatrice Prior with an everlasting scar. Is Uriah there hold the scar together, to stich it up, or to heal it completely. This a modern day story and they go to high school, but there is a another reason why Tris won't give up on their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in love with my Best friend **

**Uriah POV. **

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

_I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

_With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

Eugh, why did I even put that as an alarm at 6:30 a.m.? You know what I think I have a few minutes to spare.

_10 minutes later_

"Uriah Jones Pedrad, get up right now or I'll have Beatrice wake you up!" She wouldn't do that right 'because that is just cruel. My mom always keeps to her word so I better get up now. I go through my daily morning routine I decide on black leather pants, red avengers' shirt, with my favorite leather jacket.

I finish break feast and grab my book bag I feel as if I'm missing something.

"Yea, how about your shoes?"

"Trissy!"

"Nice to see you too?" Ever since 7th grade when _four _went to Hollywood without saying bye to his girlfriend who just so happens to Tris. I and Tris have been inseparable until now. I'm proven right because when I go to get my Jordan Captain America (2014 Nike New Jordan 13 XIII Retro) in Tris's place is Four. "Hi, Uriah I want to spend all of my time with my _girlfriend_. So I don't need you messing with our relationship. Oh, and I know about your crush on my girl so back off, and do everybody a favor including Tris and kill yourself." With that said and done he walks towards his 2014 Ferrari **Laferrari** Archive. Tris waves and mouths' me a sorry, you know what I really am not good enough for Tris. Perhaps I'm just there to fill the emptiness Four made?

**A/n I know this is very short but I just kept on thinking about this type of plot and I just had to share. So please tell me what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. What am I supposed to do?

Chapter 2

Uriah

I drive to school with only the radio to keep me company. Sometimes I wonder why Tris even likes the douche, I mean she is my best friend too.

_~page break~_

School was okay I made some new friends like Lynn and Marlene. I've been thinking about asking her out, but I don't know what she likes.

_Tris _

_Can u come over 2day? _

Oh perfect now I can ask her about asking out Marlene.

_Uriah _

_Yea I have to ask u something _

Tris

I can't believe Four is back I mean sure he broke my heart back in 7th grade, but we were young and kids. He didn't mean it I'm sure. I wonder what I should wear to Uri's, perhaps some shorts and a sweatshirt.

"Hey, is Uriah home."

"Yes, and I told you to call me Roxanne or Mom."

Even though I and Uri have been bestie's since 7th grade I like to stay on a last name basis with my friends parents. That includes best friends and boyfriends too. "Watch where you are going _Trissypoo!" _Eric is Uriah and Zeke's stepbrother and the school's bully. Everybody in our group hates him except for Lauren I think she is in love with him well along with every boy that goes to the school.

"Uriah you in there?"

"Yea, come in!"

"So what's up?"

I ask since he seems nervous that is weird?

"Well, you see there's this girl that I like and I don't know how to tell her and if she likes me back. I was sort of wondering if you could find out, you know since you're a girl and…" "Of course I'll help you."

Uriah

My mom invited Tris and her family over for dinner, but Tris declined at last minute. Oh well more dauntless cake for me.

_Tris _

_Sry I had 2 decline but 4 iz taking me to dinner. Could u plz save som dauntless cake for me?_

So she gave up the bestest cake in the world for Four. Note the sarcasm, I mean I've been there for her since he left. You I guess that's all I am a bandage to cover up the wound, until a remedy is found. And that remedy is Four I just hope she remembers to talk to Marlene.

_Time skip after dinner _

_Ding-dong _

"Uri, get the door!" Ugh, why does this always happen to me? "I'm on it Mom!"

Anyways who would be here at this hour? I can't believe it it's… "Hey um, Tris said you're good in math could you tutor me?" Without thinking I close the door in her face.

Tris

I wish my life wasn't so complicated I mean first I have a superstar boyfriend who acts like i'm not therre most of the time. I just don't know what to do.

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter, but i just want to get back on track with my stories by starting short and my long abscense I've just been really busy with other things. Oh and I was wondering if you wanted petnames?**


End file.
